


One Step

by Annabelleleigh73



Series: Supernatural AU one shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Travis-Atreo, humancas, you are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelleleigh73/pseuds/Annabelleleigh73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo....I think I might have already written an AU based on You Are In Love (Travis-Atreo's cover-prefer it over Swift's, no offense). Anywho....if you feel ambitious, you can listen to which ever version (**cough Travis-Atreo's cough**), no pressure...when reading this little bit of fluffy fluff.<br/>I hope you enjoy it! ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Step

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo....I think I might have already written an AU based on You Are In Love (Travis-Atreo's cover-prefer it over Swift's, no offense). Anywho....if you feel ambitious, you can listen to which ever version (**cough Travis-Atreo's cough**), no pressure...when reading this little bit of fluffy fluff.  
> I hope you enjoy it! ;)

Somehow the group of friends had drifted to his apartment where they had ended the night laughing over silly jokes and drinking games. Finally around midnight, Sam dropped a kiss on the top of his wife's head as he announced, "We better head home. It's getting late." The other couple murmured in agreement and they left in a flurry of laughter and good byes.

Y/n stayed behind to help clean up so he wouldn't have to do it all alone. It didn't take long to pick up and load the dishwasher and soon she was shrugging on her heavy coat. He held her knit hat as she buttoned up her coat and pulled on her gloves.

"How did you get here?", he asked watching her bundle up.

"Taxi," she grinned up at him. He smiled back knowing her dislike of driving in the winter dark. She had a perfectly good vehicle but she chose to let someone else drive in the winter.

"Did you call for one?",he asked as she tugged her hat on.

"Crap.", she muttered fumbling with her phone with her gloved hands. "I'll wait downstairs after I call. Or I'll melt."

He laughed and pulled the hat farther down over her eyes.

"Hey, butt head...I can't see.", she huffed good naturedly shoving it back up. It sat crookedly and he straightened it for her. She opened the door while texting the taxi company. "See ya Monday," she laughed as he stood at the doorway watching her retreat to the elevator.

Cas shut the door with a sigh, letting his head fall forward against it. One day he was going to tell her how he felt, how he really felt. He was afraid how she would accept him after. He wanted more but didn't want to risk their friendship if it was a mistake to pursue anything else.

Y/n sighed as she watched the elevator doors close. She was such an idiot to have fallen in love with her best friend. There was no way in the world she was going to tell him, it was obvious he didn't feel the same way.

Y/n reached the ground floor, already sweating in her winter wraps and stood outside waiting for the taxi service to reply. She stomped her feet while she waited and was debating if she might already be home if she had just walked when she received an alert. Due to the weather and a shortage of drivers, she wasn't going to be able to be picked up until 6 am.

"Really? A little too late to do me any good, goobers.", she muttered, getting ready to walk the two miles to her own apartment. It wasn't far, she just didn't relish walking in the snow so late. Just as she was about to start out, she got a text from Cas asking if she had made it home yet.

Y/n debated on what to tell him and sent a noncommittal "not yet, almost" She resettled her bag on her shoulder and was about to set out when she heard her text tone.

Glancing down she saw he had sent a frown emoji and then was startled when she heard him behind her say, "How the hell are you almost home when you haven't even left yet?" He stood there, barefooted, his ripped jeans , short sleeves and no coat, holding the door to the apartment building open as he glared at her.

Y/n grinned at him and said,"Well, I had _almost_ decided on whether to start walking or not"

Cas frown and shuffled on his cold barefeet as she handed him her phone to show the taxi service's message.

He gave her an unamused look, "And you were just going to walk home? Get your ass in here." He gripped her arm and drug her back into his apartment building foyer. He pushed her towards the elevator. "Go on, get in", he muttered. He seemed almost angry as he punched the button for his floor.

While they waited for the doors to close and the elevator to lift, she ventured to ask,"Are you mad?"

He closed his eyes in exasperation before answering,"Why would I be mad? Should I be mad about you deciding to go trekking out in a snow storm instead of telling me right off you didn't have a way home? What if something had happened? No one would have known where you were Y/n."

Cas stepped out of the elevator and opened his door, motioning with a jerk of his thumb for her to precede him. She was beginning to feel a bit defensive.

"I'm a grown woman, Cas. I can take care of myself. You had no reason to worry." she muttered pushing past him.

"No reason to worry?! You were going to walk thirty two blocks in a damn snow storm without telling anyone!", Cas snapped slamming the door behind him.

Y/n shrugged unconcerned as she slipped off her jacket, "Two miles, Cas. Hardly a far distance. I don't know why you are bent out of shape." She hung her jacket up along with her hat and didn't see the flash of anger on his face.

Y/n was startled when he grabbed her shoulders and jerked her around.

"You think I care so little about you that I wouldn't be angry about your fool ass decision?", he practically yelled. She narrowed her eyes and snapped back angrily, "So I'm a fool now?"

His face was inches from hers as she glared angrily back up at him. Her breath caught in her chest when his look of anger faded and he relaxed his grip on her upper arms letting his forehead fell to hers. He gazed at her silently unblinking.

Finally, he spoke but not in English. She recognized it as Greek and it was some phrase he was wont to say to her sometimes, usually in moments when they were both laughing hysterically over some prank they had done.

" _Se latrevo_ " , he whispered " _Anasa mou. Kanis tin zoi mou pio omorfi_."

Y/n never thought to ask what they meant, not thinking that they were anything to pay attention to. But now she asked.

"What are you saying?", she asked. He kept his forehead against hers but didn't answer, only looked at her. Softer, she asked again. "What are you saying?" He only sighed and asked her, "What do you think I said? I say it everyday....every breath" He closed his eyes so she couldn't see his heart and said it again, " _Se latrevo. Anasa mou. Kanis tin zoi mou pio omorfi_."

Her eyes widened, "You...I don't know...tell me," She whispered, afraid of being wrong.

His eyes remained shut but he grinned, "I adore you; you're my breath. You make my life more beautiful." His hands came up to framed her face and he repeated, " _Se latrevo. Anasa mou. Kanis tin zoi mou pio omorfi_."

She closed her own eyes and whispered, "Say it again."

He laughed but complied, " _Se latrevo. Anasa mou. Kanis tin zoi mou pio omorf_ i." He kissed her forehead then trailing his lips down her cheek to her lips, where he pressed them gently. He lifted his head with a grin.

"Again," she whispered.

"The kiss or what I said?", he asked amused.

She only smiled and he did both.

The next morning, she woke up alone to the smell of brewing coffee and burnt toast. She picked up his discarded t-shirt and pulled it on. It fell almost to her knees. She found him standing, arms crossed over his bare chest with a frown on his face staring at the toaster. He had hastily pulled on his ragged jeans , not even bothering to button them so they rode slung low on his hips. She couldn't help but admire the sight before her.

"You look mightily offended," she teased slipping her arms around his waist, doing it quickly before any shy awkwardness tried to stop her. She felt him chuckle beneath her cheek and he turned in her embrace.

"I had hope to impress you with my culinary prowess in the morning after category but apparently I am not very practiced in that area.", he told her kissing her forehead.

"I'm glad;  _I_ would be mighty offended if you were."


End file.
